Luis López
Luis Fernando López (1983 - ?) es un personaje de la saga GTA, que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y como protagonista en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Luis tiene 25 años y tiene ascendencia dominicana, aunque nació en Liberty City. Luis es el guardaespaldas de Anthony Prince. Ademas por ser asociado Anthony a la Familia Ancelotti, Luis también deberá serlo, ya que Luis es su guardaespaldas. Luis es un miembro importante de la banda callejera Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers, ya que tiene un pequeño club el cual es protegido y vigilado por los miembros de la banda. Según la base de datos, Luis fue arrestado en dos ocasiones, la primera en 2001 por robo de vehículos y la segunda detención fue durante el 2003 por agresión. Ademas es el asesino de Mori Green, miembro importante de la Mafia Judia. Historia thumb|250px|right|El tráiler de Luis Fernando López. thumb|200px|Artwork de Luis Fernando López. thumb|200px|Luis en la cola del [[Liberty City Bank.]] thumb|200px|Luiz durante el intercambio de los diamantes. thumb|200px|Perfil policial de Luis Fernando López. Antes de GTA IV Liberty City, 2000 El reformatorio Luis fue enviado a un reformatorio cuando tenía solo 17 años, ya que había disparado a un profesor de su escuela, que "sentía algo" por su hermana. Según él, intentaron inculcarlo en la historia esa de "es por tu bien", pero no funcionó demasiado bien. Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 El robo al banco Luis espera en la cola del banco, junto con Eugene Reaper. Llegan Niko Bellic, Michael Keane, Patrick y Derrick McReary, los cuales robán el banco, mientras que Luis y Eugene toman el rol de rehenes. Luego Eugene habla a escondidas con Luis y le comenta que pertenece a un club de armas, y que va a darle una lección a los ladrones. Luis le asegura que será una mala idea, y Luis no se equivocaba, ya que Eugene resulta ser fusilado por los ladrones. Luego los ladrones se van y Luis se marcha del local, un poco aturdido. El trato en el museo Ray Boccino le cuenta a Niko Bellic que ha conseguido varios diamantes de Anthony, así que Niko los cambiará por dinero a la Mafia Judia. Anthony intenta recuperar los diamantes, ya que durante el intercambio, Luis mata a uno de los compradores y arruina totalmente el cambio. Luego de el ataque durante el intercambio, la Mafia Judia le declara la guerra a Ray, ya que lo culpan del ataque de Luis. Durante el ataque Luis asesina a Mori Green de un disparo con una AK-47. Despues Lopez tiene que escapar del museo en un helicoptero. Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend Gracie Ancelotti fue secuestrada por Niko Bellic y Patrick McReary, pero los Ancelotti acuerdan un intercambio, el cual se lleva a cabo en la planta de tratamiento de aguas residuales de la Isla de Carga. Todos desconfian de todos, pero eso llega a su fin, ya que Luis deja los diamantes en el suelo y le ordena a Patrick que suelte a Gracie. Luego Gracie corre con Luis y Anthony, los cuales se marchan, pero Niko y Packie se quedan y Bulgarin les roba los diamantes. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Liberty City, 2008 Perdiendo los diamantes Ray Boccino le encarga a Johnny Klebitz robar unos diamantes a Luis y a Anthony, los cuales se encuentran en un intercambio. Luego de que Johnny y sus moteros irrumpan en la escena, los diamantes son robados por los compradores, los cuales escapan. Johnny luego de perseguir a los compradores, los mata y les quita los diamantes, para luego ser puestos en bolsas de basura. Luis y Anthony escapan enfurecidos, buscando recuperar los diamantes. Recuperando los diamantes Más tarde, Luis irrumpe en el trato en el museo, pero esta ves el protagonista el Johnny Klebitz, el cual escapa con el dinero, igual que Niko Bellic e Isaac Roth. Curiosidades *Luis López es el segundo personaje en Grand Theft Auto que tiene la capacidad de bailar. *Al igual que su jefe Anthony Prince, Luis López tiene una perforación en su oreja izquierda lo que podría ser un símbolo de la amistad y el aprecio que se tiene ellos. *Hasta el momento solo Luis López y Carl Johnson, de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, son los únicos personajes capaz de usar un paracaídas. *Después de Carl Johnson y Victor Vance, Luis es el tercer protagonista de color en la saga. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *Three Leaf Clover *Museum Piece *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Diamonds in the Rough *Collector's Item Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony